1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for cleaning small animal cage litter trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When small animals are kept in cages in which the animals are not in contact with bedding, but rather are housed upon a wire mesh or otherwise perforate floor, animal wastes drop through the floor and into a litter tray beneath the cage which can be removed for cleaning. For hygenic and aesthetic reasons a substance is provided in the tray which will absorb or suspend liquid wastes and deodorize both liquids and solids, and which can be disposed of when soiled. Many bulk litter materials have been tried and have been used for this purpose, among them being shredded alfalfa, shredded aspen, shredded peat moss, wood shavings, and the like. Although these materials are absorbent, they are bulky, messy to handle, and often constitute a fire hazard in storage. Moreover, depending on the economic situation of the moment, they are often either expensive or unobtainable. Disposal of the soiled litter, which often constitutes a considerable bulk, can be expensive, particularly in a vivarium. Soiled wastes are often imperfectly suspended in the solid litter. When the tray is emptied, some of the waste remains smeared on the tray. The next batch of litter will then be inoculated with odor-causing bacteria. To prevent this happening, each set of trays is commonly washed in a separate, remote facility, while clean trays from a second set are installed in the cages.